1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a total comfort bicycle saddle that is adapted to provide a rider with both a comfortable cushion surface at a relatively soft foam area of the saddle as well as a firm support surface at a relatively hard foam area that lies below the soft foam area.
2. Background Art
Bicycle saddles have long been connected to the frame of a bicycle to support the weight of a rider. However, a problem that is common to many commercially available bicycle saddles is that they are either too soft or too hard. More particularly, in cases where the saddle consists only of a hard seat material, the rider gains the advantage of adequate support at the expense of comfort, especially when he will be seated for long periods of time. Such a hard support surface may undesirably restrict the blood flow through the blood vessels within the soft tissues of the rider. In cases where the saddle consists of only a soft cushion material, the rider will experience a more comfortable seat, but he may find himself without the sufficient firmness that is necessary to adequately support his weight. Consequently, the rider may sink into the saddle so as to come to rest against the rigid base plate or frame over which the saddle material is laid.
Accordingly, what is needed is a bicycle saddle that is capable of providing the rider with a soft and comfortable cushion surface on one hand as well as a firm surface on the other hand by which to support the rider""s weight above the rigid base plate, especially when the rider will be seated for a long period of time.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,752 issued Nov. 24, 1992 for an example of a bicycle saddle having different cushion sections aligned side-by-side one another.
A total comfort bicycle saddle is disclosed having a relatively hard (e.g., closed cell polyurethane) foam material covering a rigid base plate at the bottom of the saddle to provide a firm foundation to support the weight of the rider. The bicycle saddle also includes a relatively soft (e.g., cell) foam material that lies above the hard foam material and provides the rider with a comfortable cushion surface. The hard foam material is preferably 40% to 60% denser than the soft foam material. The soft foam material covers the hard foam material and runs completely across the saddle from the nose to the rear thereof. The hard foam material at the bottom of the saddle over which the soft foam material extends prevents the rider from sinking too deeply into the soft foam material and thereby experiencing possible discomfort by coming to rest too close to the rigid base plate.
An optional air hole may be formed through the bicycle saddle to provide a source of ventilation and reduce the pressure applied to the perineal nerves of the rider. The air hole is located within a longitudinally extending channel that bisects the saddle along the top thereof. Pockets of (e.g., polyurethane) gel are located above the soft foam material near the rear of the saddle at opposite sides of the longitudinally extending channel. The pockets of gel respond to the shifting position of the rider so as to more evenly spread the rider""s weight over the top of the saddle.